Why Me?
by CarrieMoets
Summary: This story is about a girl and her parents. It's actually not based on anything, it just came out of my head. It's original, I just don't know which category. Please read, rate, and review! OK?
1. Chapter 1

**Why me?**

CarrieMoets

Edited by UchihaRyuu

(Sarah POV)

**The beginning**

"Damn it Sarah! Your father ain't talking to me! What's wrong?" Mom said while stomping her feet in front of me. Like I care. Yelling to me because my father isn't in the mood or maybe he just can't talk to her at this stage. I have no idea what happened, and I have always been the one that received the yelling from her.

"Geez mom, do I look like I know a thing? " I rolled my eyes. I mean, even if I knew, do I look like I care? I have been sick and tired for this shit and I just want to ignore it.

"Sarah. From today onwards we will not talk to your father again and even if we die here, he will not know a thing about it, listen?" she acted like that again, being a stubborn and idiotic mom who thinks that she's such a know-it-all and can do everything. But let me tell you, she CAN'T do anything without my dad. I'm not trying to insult her but my mom isn't the kind of person that really thinks before she does something.

So here I am, stuck here in my family which I kinda like sometimes, when the rough times are gone. I just want to try to erase this thing that my mom does, this thing that really hurts me deep inside.

Maybe if you see me from the outside, I look like a happy teenager that receives a lot of sweetie toothy love. But it's all bullshit! Maybe my parents really do love me, I know that they do but it's just that the way my mom treats me is killing me every single day. In every single moment of my life I have always been yelled at, slapped, and many more horrible things. Even by thinking about it makes me shiver.

"Mom can you stop all this yelling? Can't you see that it's killing me?" I yelled, for the first time. I can't believe what my mouth has said, I have always been so calm.

I almost never really get mad at anyone, I just take things slow. But maybe, all the things that I have kept deep inside has finally exploded.

She slapped me on my cheeks. I guess that is the only response that she could give. Maybe because she knows that it's right, she just doesn't want to admit it.

I stared at her for a few seconds also not believing what she has done. I could feel the tears that are holding in my eyes and I am determined not to drop it. I won't let her see me crying, she'll think I'm weak... But my heart has frozen into ice. And I'm ready to change right now.

My patience has been tested, its running out and I'm not sure if I can take it anymore. I guess I need a time for myself, to clear my mind, to slow my heart a bit. So, I'm sorry mom, I just can't take it, so I'm leaving tonight.

**Leaving**

_**Hey mom, sorry 'bout my disappearance. I think I need a time for myself; I just can't take your yelling any longer, my heart can't take it. And umm, maybe I'll comeback in a **_

_**while or maybe not.**_

_**Sorry 'bout this, don't worry about me … I am old enough to take care of myself.**_

_**Love you mom, bye**_

_**.SARAH.**_

I know what she is probably doing right now, crying maybe. But, who cares? After everything that she had done to me she deserves a little payback. Okay, maybe I sounding too nasty talking like this about my mom but if you are in my position you probably will do a lot worse than this. I'm just trying to go away from it. I need something that could lighten me up.

"Ohh, um sorry miss" A guy bumped into me on the sidewalk. He woke me up from my dream, sort of.

"Yeah, it's okay. No big deal." I replied not even looking at him that much, my head is too full right now.

"Are you okay? You look stressed" he grabs my elbow and holds me.

"Yes, I'm just fine.. leave me alone" I pulled my hand away from him, feeling a bit irritated. What the hell was he doing? Then, I looked at his eyes and it was pure, he seems really worried about me.

"Are you sure? Oh yeah, I'm Ethan by the way" he smiled and reached out his hand

"Hi, I'm Sarah" we shook hands and then I felt kind of dizzy and everything was blurred. He caught me before I could drop to the floor.

"Well Sarah, are you sure you okay?" before I could answer his question, everything around went dark.

Everything became clearer and slowly I could recognize his face, looked worried. I smiled, realizing how nice this young man is. I mean, helping a weird stranger who he just met a few minutes ago, that's really nice.

"Sarah, are you okay?" His tone was really worried.

I was also confused. How I could pass out? Strange world.

"Um, yeah I'm okay, just hit my little head I guess" I laughed a little.

"Well, that little head of yours really freaks me out" he laughed along with me.

"Yea, thanks for the help that you gave" I smiled at him

"Happy to help" she smiled also showing his white teeth.

I started walking, but he held me back again.

"You cannot walk away with the conditions of your head like that, you are going with me since I can guess that you ran away from home"

"How do you know? Besides, who are you?" I was a little angry.

"Sarah maybe we didn't know each other but you're still hurt and can't run around with a bloody head" he explained calmly.

On second thought, maybe he was right.

"Then where should we go? Your house? As if i can trust you?" I doubted him, a little.

"I'm not going to touch you Sarah, don't worry" he rolled his eyes. He held out his hand.

"okay, if so let's go" I smiled and took his hand

**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first attempt on a Fanfiction. Please treat me kindly! Next chapter will be published soon, hopefully. :P  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**His home sweet home**

"So, this is your shack, huh?" I smiled at him while my hand is running through the painting on the wall

"Well, consider that is made out of bricks and its larger than 10mX10m, its kinda a house than a shack " he laugh too

"Okay,, peace " I said,, just laughing at what he is saying. I never realize how easy it is for him to make me smile, it's like he's my own personal happifier.

"Well since you are planning to sleepover, there's a room there near the living room, and I'm sleeping here near the front door" he said as he points at the large room near the living room and his room near the front door.

"Can't I sleep with you?" I ask with a playful tone, testing him

"No way, you said yourself that you doubt me so, and I promise that I won't touch you. Besides im a good boy, haha" he laugh and I laugh with him too

"okay, okay I will stop trying to tempt you. And hey these paintings are great! Where did you buy this?" I ask, while looking at painting of a beach

"I didn't buy it, it was my mother's painting. She was awesome" he stands beside me staring at the painting

"wow, she really got talents. Where she lives now? I think im really interested in seeing others of her art"

"there wont be other of her art, " he said a little bit sad

"Why? But she's awesome"

"Because she died 2 years ago,"

"Oh, Umm.. I am very sorry I didn't mean to.."

"Forget it its nothing, don't worry about it" he cuts me off

"Umm, okay. If that's what you want"

"I'm very sorry Sarah, I'm just still a bit sensitive with that topic. I didn't mean to get mad or anything" he smiled apologize to me and smile his innocent boy smile

"Umm, its okay. I think you should call your girlfriend or something I think she can calm you down" I suggested, I hope that he DOESN'T have a gf.

"I don't have a girlfriend, I'm single and not happy" he rolled his eyes, then laugh

I will like to be your GF cute Ethan

"really? Is that truth or lie?" I raised my left eyebrow, thanks god he's single

"I think you should know one thing about me, I don't lie" he smiled and winks at me

"Well, I guess you're right, Im kinda sleepy guess I go to bed now,"

"Okay, sweet dreams Sarah" he smiled

"Yeah, whatever" I said,

"Don't give whatever," he rolled his eyes

I paused, hmm he is really trying to make happy aint him? I will be pleased If he was my boyfriend.

"Then what you want?"

"I don't know, like something nicer maybe, Duh.." his lips form a half laugh type of grin, showing a row of white tempting teeth. Oh my god this boy is sure is hot.

"Okay, Good night Doctor professor Ethan." I blow a kiss to him and went straight to my room, I cant stay any longer. If I do, I will melted because of his kindness..

I went inside 'my' room and cant hold my eyes to open, so I just get undressed and went straight to bed. I close my eyes as thoughts drifted away and I wnt deeper to my dreams


End file.
